In a mechanism commonly identified as a Chinese Windlass, a flexible tension member such as a cable has one end coiled about a first drum and a second end coiled about a second drum having a diameter exceeding the diameter of the first drum. Both drums are fixed on a common shaft and, between the drums, the tension member is looped around a pulley connected to a load. When the Windlass shaft is turned in an appropriate direction, the bigger drum takes up more of the tension member than is paid out by the small drum so that the length of the tension member between the drums decreases and the pulley is drawn toward the drums against the force of gravity. The mechanical advantage of the device is a function of the difference between the diameters of the drums. A steering gear according to this invention represents a novel application of the principle embodied in simple Chinese Windlass' to automotive steering gears.